TMNT A new world
by tfandanimefan
Summary: Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo have grown up in the spirit world. Each turtle can bend an element, making them different from both humans and spirits. When they are finally allowed to go to the physical world, there lives and destiny will be changed.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. Well, this is my very first crossover and I thought I would try something new. I enjoyed the last Airbender and the Legend of Korra so I thought I'd give it a try. Also, TMNT would be interesting to do. Besides… who hasn't imagined the turtles bending the elements? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

 _The moment Avatar Korra made the decision to keep the portals open, many changes soon followed. Spirits and humans had not interacted with each other for 10,000 years. Changes were made, battles followed, but the biggest change of all was the physical world._

" _Did I do the right thing" Korra had asked her teacher once, and that question would remain with her for the rest of her life._

 _Spirits and humans had gotten along fine. Of course there were issues and some difficulties, but everyone tried their best to get along. That has remained for 250 years. The avatar, Tang Shen, an airbender by birth, was a prominent bender and had much potential. She had mastered all four elements at age fifteen and mastered the spiritual side at age seventeen. Tang Shen had accomplished so much at such a young age. One day however, she decided to leave and live in Republic city with a fire bender named Hamato Yoshi. Her family was curious as to why she would leave so suddenly._

" _Even the avatar cannot be denied love. We are mortal as well."_

 _So there she stayed with her Yoshi and had a daughter named Miwa. One day however, Tang Shen mysteriously disappeared. Miwa and Hamato Yoshi had vanished as well. Only one month after the family disappeared, a fire bending gang named the foot started ruling the underground of the city. They were an unstoppable force. Not even the president could touch them. Sixteen years passed since then, and Republic city was still suffering under the tyrannical rule of the Shredder, leader of the Foot. Unknown to the citizens, they will be saved by unlikely heroes and a new avatar…_

In the Spirit realm, there was a small house with a dojo on the side of a floating river. Inside were four unusual beings, even by spirit standards. Four human like turtles that had the ability to bend an element. Currently, inside the dojo, the blue masked turtle named Leonardo was fighting with his younger brother named Michelangelo is wearing an orange mask.

"You think you got this bro… I'm here. I'm there, I'm everywhere!" Michelangelo was taunting Leonardo while they were practicing with nunchakus and katanas.

On the other side of the dojo the other two turtles, Raphael with the red mask and Donatello with the purple mask, were also training with a Bo staff and Sais. Donatello spun his staff before pointing it at his older brother. Raphael for his part merely cracked his neck and put up his Sais.

"Alright Donnie. Put the staff down, and no one gets hurt."

Donnie gave his brother a deadpanned look.

"Uh yeah that's what you said last time Raph. And then you hurt me."

"Yeah, well, last time I would have,"

Donatello immediately began attacking Raphael with the staff. Raph immediately began dodging and attacking back. After a little bit of time, the younger of the two finally swung his staff at the older with his eyes closed. When he opened them, Raph was standing in front of him holding his staff. Smirking Raph breaks the staff. Paling Donnie stared at him.

"Should've dropped the staff?"

"Should've dropped the staff."

Raph the proceeds to beat him with his staff. Donnie surrenders and goes to sit in the corner and wait. Meanwhile Michelangelo was dodging every attack Leonardo was throwing at him.

"You can't catch me son. I'm everywhere. Think you could catch me?"

The blue masked turtle smirked, turned his katana around, and striked the orange masked turtle with the hilt. Immediately, he went down.

"Like that?"

"Good one Leo." Mikey said with a weak thumbs up.

After Mikey got up and sat next to Donatello, Leo and Raph proceeded to spar with each other. After a little bit, Raph flipped Leo over and won the match.

"Yame."

The turtle brothers lined up and waited for their sensei to come in. Soon, a human like rat in a red robe came in and stood in front of his pupils.

"You four did very well today." He commented.

After that, Mikey stared at his teacher with puppy dog eyes.

"Master Splinter. May we please?" He asked.

Master Splinter turned away his head and stroked his little beard. When he turned, all of his sons were giving him the puppy eyes. He sighed. How could he say no?

"Very well. But for one hour only. The butterfly-frogs are migrating through soon and we all know what happened last year."

In a split second, the turtle brothers dashed for their rooms and put on specific clothes for this occasion. A few minutes later, all were outside practicing their bending. Leonardo was in an outfit that had no sleeves and is the color blue. It was made from the Southern water Tribe and Leo was wearing it while was slicing dummies with his water bending. Raphael was in a short sleeved fire nation that was red and orange. It was made from the Fire nation and Raph was wearing it while striking dummies with his fire bending. Donatello was in a long sleeved outfit that was white with green linings. It was made from the Earth Kingdom and Donnie wore while levitating the earth rocks and metal and striking the dummies. Michelangelo's outfit was a simple yellow and bright orange robe. It was made from the Air Nation and Mikey wore it as he bended the air on the dummies.

"This is epic!" Mikey shouted as he finished with the dummies and grabbed his glider and flew in the air.

"You said it Mikey!" Raph agreed as he threw a roundhouse kick and blew up one of the dummies.

Donnie and Leo didn't say anything but smiled to themselves. They barely had time to practice their bending these days. Master Splinter wouldn't let them leave unless the area was clear of spirits and animals passing through.

"Hey guys, check it out!"

All the boys stopped what they were doing to check out what Donnie was looking at. Soon, they saw the fleet of butterfly-frogs heading their direction. Mikey was very interested and was about to glide over when a metal cable grabbed his leg and brought him down.

"No Mikey, We don't want to repeat last year." Donnie explained.

Raph and Leo grabbed Mikey by the arms and dragged him inside with Donnie following.

"NOOOO! They were calling me! I have to"-

Mikey stopped and smelled the air. Apparently, their surrogate father was cooking something.

"Food!"

Mikey broke free of his brothers arms, and used his air bending to run to the dinner table. The others followed and were happy to know that Master Splinter had cooked their favorite noodles and pot stickers for dinner. While they were eating, Mikey had asked Splinter how they were different from both spirits and humans.

"Yeah sensei, why do most spirits say we're different?" Leo had asked.

Master Splinter sighed. The boys were fifteen. It was hard, but he could try to explain things in the best possible way.

"My sons, I found you in the spirit world fifteen years ago after a rat spirit entered my body and left me in this state. You aren't human because you have bodies like the spirits and were most likely born here. However, you are not spirits because you're bodies are physical like a humans and all of you can manipulate an element. Spirits cannot bend but humans do not have the appearance of animals."

The boys pondered on this explanation. It was true. They had lived in the spirit world all their lives. They weren't exactly spirit material. They had never been to the physical realm and never met any humans. The turtles looked at each other. It was obvious that they weren't going to find out what they really were staying here. It was finally time to ask their adopted father the question they wanted to ask since children.

"Sensei, can we please go to the physical realm?" All of them asked at the same time.

Splinter stared at them, face neutral but mind in shock.

"Boys…this is a very serious question you're asking. You've never been outside of the spirit world and are still training in both your bending and the art of ninja. You're only fifteen. The physical world is a dangerous place."

The boys didn't give up. Leo spoke first.

"Sensei I know you're trying to protect us, but we can't spend our entire lives hiding here. Plus, we're benders. We've been self-taught, but we need teachers."

Raph cut in.

"I can't even control my fire for ten seconds. It gets out of control every time I hit our target dummies."

Splinter closed his eyes. His sons were right. They needed teachers and can't stay within the spirit world. With a heavy sigh, he stared at his sons with his answer.

"You may go after the sun has set. Use the floating river to head for the spirit portal in the field of flowers. That one will take you to Republic city."

The brothers leapt for joy. They were finally going to see the physical world. With a few hours until the sun set, all turtles began preparing for their big adventure. They kept their outfits on but brought their weapons just in case.

"What do you think the physical world is like?" Mikey asked to no one in particular.

Donnie answered that one.

"Well, from the books I've read and the science's I studied, the physical world is simple. Rivers flow straight and the landscapes just go up and down. Humans are pretty intelligent and… why am I still talking to you?"

"Don't know. Thought you'd figure it out by now."

Soon, the sun had finally set. Master Splinter gave them one final piece of advice.

"This is a new world you're entering. Use your ninja training to remain in the shadows. And do not make any contact with humans and do not let the spirits know where you are going. They will inform their human friends."

"Hai sensei!" All four replied.

The turtles bowed in respect and left for the floating river. Before anyone jumped in, Leo made a raft of ice for his younger siblings. Soon they reached their destination. All jumped off and ran for the portal. They stopped in front of it.

"So…who's going first?" Mikey asked, awestruck by the portal.

Leo answered.

"All of us, on my count."

Raph didn't look happy.

"Who made you leader?" He demanded.

Soon, an argument started between the two siblings. Donnie just watched on while Mikey stared at the flowers. After a few minutes, the purple masked turtle decided to break it up.

"Guys how long are you gonna keep this up? I'd prefer to see the physical world now."

Both stopped. They looked at their brother and then the portal. Leo went in first, then Donnie, Raph had to get Mikey to go through before he followed suite. When they got on the other side of the portal, all of them were stunned.

"Whoa…"

There were more buildings than in the spirit world. Vines covered every area and lights illuminated through each plant life. Immediately, the boys ran for the roof before any spirit could see them. They ran through the forest of vines and soon, they saw the entire city. It was amazing. After a few minutes of just standing around, they jumped from roof to roof enjoying the scenery. Raph soon spotted a large stadium.

"Hey guys, check it out."

The others stopped to stare at the building. Mikey immediately knew what it was.

"Dudes, I overheard the some spirits talking about that. That's the pro-bending arena. All the cool benders go there and compete for the gold. Well, except air benders…" He said the last part with his head down.

Leo put his hand on Mikey's shoulder. Raph still stared at the arena. It looked like a match was going on.

"Raph…not a good time."

The red masked turtle turned to face his brother. As much as he hated to admit it, Leo was right. They needed to find a teacher to help them with their bending. So then they continued to jump from building to building. After many hours, they decided to head back to the spirit world. Just as they were about to head out, Donnie spotted a couple of humans.

"Guys, check it out!"

They stopped to look at the humans. One of them was a middle aged man with short red hair wearing a business suit. The other was a teenage girl with a red braid and wearing a blue short sleeved shirt and brown pants. Donnie immediately started seeing hearts when he saw her.

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"She's the only girl you've seen." Raph stated.

Donnie only glared at him. All of a sudden, a group of men came out and tried to attack the red headed humans. The girl immediately water bended the one of the men against the wall. One of them immediately threw fire at her face. She then dodged it. Donnie couldn't take it.

"We gotta help her!"

He then pulled out his Bo staff and went down to help. Reluctantly, the others followed. Soon, they appeared behind the gang. Nearly all of the men could bend either fire, water or earth. The turtles fought bravely, Raph attacked with his Sais and Mikey used his nunchakus. They desperately wanted to use their bending, but they promised their father to only stick to ninja training. The other two humans were stunned by this.

"Dad…what are they?" The young girl asked.

"I don't know April, they may be spirits."

While no one was looking, one of the men sneaked up and electrocuted April. She collapsed in pain.

"APRIL!"

Donnie turned and saw the man grabbing the father and another about to grab the girl. Without even thinking, he used his earth bending to hit the man trying to grab her. All the men stopped and stared at the ninja turtle.

"Dude… that spirit can BEND!"

"Let's get out of here!"

Soon, they all fled. Raph tried to make chase, but soon lost them. This was bad. Those men still had the girl's father and said girl was unconscious before them. Leo gave Donnie a hard glare.

"Donnie! What were you thinking?! Not only did you allow humans to see us, but you used your earth bending when we were specifically told not to!"

Donnie saw red.

"What else was I supposed to do!? Let them get captured?"

Mikey interrupted the two before it got worse.

"Um guys, what do we do about her?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing. They all stared at the water bender who was not waking up anytime soon. Donnie picked her up bridal style and offered a solution.

"Let's take her to Master Splinter guys. He can help her."

Soon after, they reached the portal. As they stepped through, there was one thing on all of their minds.

'Sensei is gonna kill us.'

This is a new story for me, so feel free to review. I hope you guys enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you all have a Happy Holiday! Here is the second chapter. Enjoy!

To say that Master Splinter was upset was an understatement. He was livid! When his sons returned to the Spirit World with a young human girl, he immediately demanded an explanation. Leonardo was the one to explain.

"Sensei, there was an attack and"-

Donatello interrupted.

"I had to save her Sensei! Or she would've been captured by the rest of those goons!"

Raphael butted in.

"What!? She's a water bender! That girl could've defended herself!"

Michelangelo cut in.

"But she was outnumbered by like a lot. Unless her dad could water bend, she would've been smoked."

Sensing an argument, Master Splinter brought his cane up slightly and then banged it on the floor. All four turtles stopped what they were doing, all but Donatello (as he was still carrying the unconscious April) put their hands to the sides.

"My sons, we must make sure the human is alright. Donatello, place her on the couch. Michelangelo, go and get some wet towels."

Donatello ran to the couch and laid her down while Michelangelo ran to grab towels.

"Leonardo and Raphael. Come with me to the dojo. You both will explain the situation to me."

Both turtles followed their teacher to the dojo, where they proceeded to sit down.

"Now… please explain what happened and why we have a human girl at our home." Master Splinter said, while still standing in front of a tree in the middle of the dojo.

Leo took a deep breath and explained everything from beginning to end, excluding the fact that they used their bending. When Leo finished, Master Splinter had turned and faced his sons. Ears pointed upwards and stroking his beard, he stared at the two. Both had their heads down and looked a little nervous.

"My sons, I believe you. However…"

Both turtles widened their eyes.

"I believe there is something that you are not saying. The men that captured the girl's father were all benders. How did you manage to fight all of them back?"

Raph, feeling the enormous pressure from his adoptive father, broke.

"Donnie used his earth bending and the others started to freak out and they left!"

"…"

Leo and Raph just stared uneasy. They weren't allowed to use their bending due to the fact that they couldn't control it very well. Their ninja training helped, but it never matched the bending style needed.

"I will speak with Donatello about this. In the meantime, go and help him watch our guest. I have a feeling she will wake up soon."

"Hai sensei." Both responded.

Raph went to the kitchen to assist Mikey while Leo went to help Donnie with the still unconscious water bender. As Leo sat next to Donnie, the blue masked turtle kept thinking the same thing over and over. The red head girl was a water bender.

'This could be my chance'. He thought. 'I could finally learn how to be a real water bender'.

Donnie turned his head when Leo inched a little closer. He knew that his older brother spotted an opportunity, but they needed to be patient. They themselves were, in a simple word, freaks. They couldn't fit in the physical world because they were turtles that appeared to be spirits. However, they weren't transparent and each turtle had the ability to bend an element. While the purple masked turtle was thinking this, the young girl was starting to wake up.

"…dad…"

Leo and Donnie turned their full attention from their thoughts to the waking girl. As she was moaning, Master Splinter, Mikey and Raph came into the room. The came closer but kept their distance. They didn't want to scare her. As she slowly opened her eyes, the girl started to take in her surroundings.

"…what…where am I?"

When she turned her head, the first thing she saw was the purple masked turtle that tried to help save her dad earlier. Her eyes went wide.

"AAAAHHH!"

She jumped off the couch and immediately started water bending. As she brought the water around her, she noticed the three other turtles and a giant rat.

"Who are you?! Where am I?! WHERE IS MY DAD?!" She screamed.

Master Splinter took a step forward and calmly explained what happened.

"Young child, you were attacked earlier. While you fought bravely, you were outnumbered. My sons intervened and assisted you. Unfortunately, they took your father."

The water she had surrounding her dropped around her as she fell on her knees. Donnie slowly approached her. He spoke softly to her as to not startle her.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save your father, April was it?"

April slowly looked up at Donatello and nodded. Then she remembered something.

"Wait…during the fight I saw you earth bend."

If Donnie were a human, he would've paled right there. April turned her head to face the other turtles.

"Can…all of you earth bend?"

Master Splinter answered that.

"No, they cannot. Each one of my sons can bend a separate element."

Mikey decided to butt in.

"Yeah. Like, I'm an air bender. It's kinda hard to tell, because I'm awesome."

He then pointed to Raph.

"My bro here though, you can easily tell he's a fire bender. Cause he's, you know, a hot head."

Raph glared at Mikey as the few lit candles in the other room went up in enormous flames. Panicking, Leo used his water bending to put out the flames. After that, he then glared at Raph.

"And Leo's the water bender. As awesome as we are though" Mikey says with a smile "We have no idea how to actually bend."

April just stared at them. Master Splinter then decided to speak again.

"My sons are only fifteen and have spent their entire lives in the spirit world. They are unique in the fact that they are spirits, but can bend like an actual human. While I have taught them ninjutsu and the art of invisibility, there are no teachers for them to practice their bending. Even if they teach themselves, they do not understand the true nature."

April just stared at them, eyes widened. These spirit like creatures could bend, but had no teacher. It was probably the saddest thing she had ever heard. Even the very first benders had teachers. She then noticed that the blue masked turtle, Leo she remembered, was staring at her.

"Uh… Leo, keep staring at her and she'll freak out."

Leo turned away to glare at Raph, while Donnie inched a little closer.

"You aren't hurt, are you?" he asked cautiously.

April slowly got up. Donnie looked over her, making sure this beautiful water bender in front of him was alright.

"I'll be alright. Thank you for your help, but I have to go and find my dad."

April walked over to the door, but when she opened it she almost fainted again.

"Oh, did we forget to mention? We live in the spirit world girl!" Mikey said.

The other three turtles turned and shouted at him.

"MIKEY!"

Master Splinter then wacked them on their heads with his staff. April giggled a little, then took a deep breath.

"Do you know where the nearest spirit portal is? I need to find my dad fast. Who knows what the Foot clan is doing to him right now?"

As soon as April said Foot clan, Master Splinter froze where he was. The turtle brothers didn't notice this and Donnie offered to take her to the spirit portal.

"We can also help you find your dad April." He added.

Master Splinter immediately slammed his cane down on the floor. Everyone stood still with their hands to the side. Even April refused to move.

"No one is going anywhere tonight." The rat teacher proclaimed.

The turtles and April began to protest. They needed to get back out there. To find April's dad and to find a teacher. Splinter was having none of that.

"No, none of you are prepared to face the Foot clan, or the Shredder for that matter."

Everyone fell silent.

"My sons and guest, let us retire for the rest of the evening. Miss April, my sons will escort you to the portal when the sun rises. However, you will go to the police and tell them what happened to your father. My sons, you will not look for a teacher anytime soon. That is my final word."

Master Splinter left to his room. The turtles and human stood there in awkward silence. After a moment, Mikey broke the tension.

"Dudes, I've never seen Sensei that mad. It's like he's trying to hide something."

Everyone just stared at him. As scary as it was, Mikey had a point. What was their Sensei hiding?

"I'll take you to a guest room April." Donnie said.

Donnie then escorted her to another room on the side. Every other turtle went to their own room, each one thinking the same thing. When morning arrived, all the turtles were ready to take April to the physical world.

"My sons, why are you wearing your bending uniforms with your gear?"

They were just about to jump in the floating river when Master Splinter called out. The turtles only said that this was because they felt something good happen. He only gave them a look and went back to the house. Leo made an ice raft with his water bending and everyone got on. During the trip, the turtles told April the plan and she nodded in agreement.

"But what about your bending? Even I can tell Leo is bad at it and he only made a thin ice raft."

Leo looked sheepish as he continued to bend-row. Raph looked annoyed.

"We're ninjas too ya know. Also, since you're a water bender, maybe you could teach fearless here the basics."

April turned to Leo, who looked kind of hopeful. She smiled and nodded. Leo beamed with happiness. He finally had a teacher. Donnie almost bursted with joy. He could see April again.

As soon as they reached the portal, they stepped off the raft. There was no turning back. Everyone took a deep breath and stepped through, with every intention of finding the missing father.

Sorry everyone, no action this time. Definitely in the next one you will see a ton of action. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Updates are a little slow this time around but hopefully you can bear with it. Here is the new chapter. Enjoy.

Stepping through the portal the five teenagers began hide within the vines before heading out through the big city. April stayed out in the open while the turtles stayed in the shadows. For a while, they waited for other goons to show up. Michelangelo decided to ask April a couple of questions during that time.

"So, who's the Foot? And why are they being so mean to everyone?"

April continued walking but answered the orange masked turtle.

"The Foot is a criminal organization that's been around for more than twenty years. They were originally a quite group, like the Triple Triad. But after the disappearance of Avatar Tang Shen, they became a mob group worse than the Red Lotus themselves. They took over multiple parts of the city, benders either joined or were killed, and it's serious."

The turtles were silent as she continued.

"Their leader, the Shredder, is said be a fire bender so powerful that even the Fire lord can't defeat him. What's weird is that most of the Foot members practice…ninjutsu."

Every turtle dropped their jaws at that statement.

"Dudes…what did we get ourselves into?"

Donatello decided to change the subject.

"Um April, I know this seems like common knowledge to everyone, but who is the Avatar?"

April stopped right there. She turned to see Donatello now in front of her with a sheepish look. The other turtles jumped into the open, all with embarrassed looks. Leonardo spoke first.

"We know about bending, the spirit world and the physical world, but Master Splinter refused to tell us anything about the Avatar. All we know is that the Avatar is the bridge between the two worlds."

April nodded in understanding.

"The Avatar isn't just a bridge, he or she can bend all four elements. They're infused with a light spirit named Ravaa and when the power is combined, incredible power occurs. You'll al have to see it to believe it."

Eyes wide, giddy faces, they all nodded.

"Uh guys, hate to break it to ya, but the humans are coming outside." Raphael said.

The turtles scattered as April continued to walk on. Soon, they came across some street kids.

"Hey"

The kids looked up at April, unimpressed.

"What do you want?"

April stood her ground.

"The Foot took my father. Do you know anything about where to find him?"

The kids smiled, a greedy smile. A teller boy spoke.

"I don't know lady. My memories are a bit…fuzzy."

"OH FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!"

Raphael dropped to the ground in front of the kids, who in turn started to scatter. The tall boy stayed where he was, though he was pretty freaked out. The red masked turtle grabbed him by the collar.

"Yer gonna tell the nice girl where her father is or my fist is gonna end up in your face."

Raph ended that sentence with his other hand coming up. But fire appeared from his fist, freaking the boy out.

"OK OK! Just put me down!"

Raph slowly put him down as he tried to calm down. This was so hard for him. Leo water bended his flame out from the shadows. The tall boy slowly took a deep breath and spoke.

"The Foot's been taking scientists around the city. Heard they were taking them to the abandoned warehouse by Kyoshi Bridge. Better hurry though, heard they're being shipped to the North Pole tonight."

April nodded. Raph then disappeared into the shadows with his brothers and April started running. The four brothers were jumping over the rooftops unnoticed by the humans and spirits.

"What the heck was that about Raph?! You could've hurt the poor kid!" Leo explained.

Raph grunted.

"I didn't meant to fire bend! It was just a minor threat! Besides, we got the information we needed didn't we?"

Donnie butted in.

"Still you could've hurt him... all because you couldn't control you're bending."

Everyone was silent as they continued to Kyoshi Bridge. Leo broke the silence.

"We need to find a teacher. Soon."

A few hours later, they reached the ocean. The bridge was close by. The turtles jumped and landed next to April. She then proceeded to make an ice raft. All of them jumped on and proceeded to the bridge. As they continued on, Donnie decided to break the silent tension.

"So April…um well I was just thinking, maybe, well after this is over…do you still want to…hang out?" He asked nervously.

Leo, Raph, and Mikey stared at their brother with wide eyes. Donatello may be the smartest one in the group, but seriously what was he thinking. She was a human girl. They were…well turtle spirits? It wasn't going to happen.

"Sure, when I have time."

Once again, it seemed to happen a lot lately, the brothers dropped their jaws and stared at her wide eyed. April noticed this.

"You're good guys. You saved me from being taken, you're risking a lot to help me save my dad, and how are you not good?"

Donnie just grinned and blushed a little. Raph rubbed the back of his head. Leo looked down. Mikey just grinned.

"Aw yeah! It's official, you are on my list of favorites girl!" and then he hugged her.

Awkwardly April hugged back, not noticing the glare Donnie was giving to Mikey. Soon, they reached a small patch of land underneath Kyoshi Bridge. They all hopped onto land as they heard the bridge creek and moan.

"This bridge has been here for over 250 years. It's been cared for, but one bad move and it could collapse." April explained.

The turtles nodded and kept walking. Soon, they found the warehouse. Leo spoke.

"Alright guys, the plan is simple. We get in, find April's dad, and get out."

Raph butted in.

"What's the fun in that?"

Leo gave him a serious look.

"Out of all of us, April is the only one who has control of her bending. These guys are benders and _ninjas_. This is a stealth mission."

Everyone nodded. The plan was simple enough. Donnie took April to get in through the vents. Mikey and Raph were on lookout and Leo took care of the few guards around the area. After a while, Donnie and April found a small chamber. It was filled with a station that had some type of camera surveillance. Both dropped in the room.

"Let me see if I can hack into the mainframe."

Donatello began typing and searching. Soon, he spotted something on one of the visual cameras. A red head man with cuffs being dragged into a prison.

"Got it. He's in area 87 and they're taking him to the docks."

April nodded and the both of them took off. Meanwhile, Mikey and Raph were already on their way to the docking bay. They were almost spotted on the way there. Raph wanted to punch some heads, but reconsidered after seeing how outnumbered they were.

"Hey Raph, check it out."

They stopped for a second. Raph saw that his youngest brother was holding two paper items. One was an issue of ninja weakly and the second was a scroll.

"Dude, ninja weakly is trippin'. They got all new stuff I ain't ever seen before."

Raph was more focused on the scroll. He took it from Mikey and opened it. Written on it was steps and techniques for fire bending.

"Come on Mikey, we'll check it out later. We gotta meat everyone at the docks." He told the orange masked turtle, while slipping the scroll in his robe.

Mikey just nodded and put the magazine in his own robe. Soon, everyone was at the docks. Leo was already there because he needed to survey the area before coming up with a plan. Donnie and April showed up shortly after Mikey and Raph did.

"Ok team, let's get this plan started. Donnie, you and me will get the guards off of April's dad. April and Raph will back us up in case anymore guards show up." Leo announced, with Raph smirking.

"Finally, I've been itching to punch some bad guys."

Mikey suddenly realized something.

"Um guys? What am I doing?"

Leo smirked.

Soon, Mikey found himself in the middle of the docks screaming and running. Using as many smoke bombs as he could.

"I HATE BEING BAIT!"

The guards escorting April's father cuffed him to a poll so that he wouldn't get out. As soon as the guards left, Donnie and Leo finally got to him. The poor human man panicked.

"Don't worry sir. We know you're daughter, and we are getting you out of here." Donnie calmly explained.

April's dad just nodded. All of a sudden, everything went quiet. Raph and April, who were fighting bad guys (Water bending and ninja style) regrouped with the others and Mikey simply air bended and fell face first in front of them.

"No offense turtles, but you could use some practice." April's dad commented.

No one said anything. The sun was setting, everyone except Donnie had their weapons out and was prepared to fight.

"Stay on alert. Don't back down."

As soon as Leo finished that sentence, benders and ninjas alike began attacking. The turtles fought bravely, but were having a difficult time with the benders. Raph could no longer take it.

"THAT'S IT!"

The hot head turtle began throwing uncontrollable fire balls in every direction. One of them hit Donnie and knocked him to the ground. A guard took this opportunity to grab the helpless man and take him to the docks. April saw this.

"NO!"

Suddenly her eyes began to glow and the wind started to pick up. The turtles watched in awe as April used earth bending to stop the guard. It was short lived however, as all the bender started to gang up on her. Snapping out of his daze, Donnie started to fight back the benders while avoiding April's earth bending. It was too late. The boat had left and they were outnumbered.

"April, calm down! You'll blow the bridge away!" Donnie screamed.

April came back to her senses slowly. Soon, she was passed out. Donnie picked her up and threw down a smoke bomb. The other turtles did the same. Soon they crossed the river from a raft made by Leo and found an abandoned house.

"Dudes…that was intense." Mikey said.

They all silently agreed, but kept their attention on April. It blew all their minds for the revelation made that evening.

She was the Avatar.

What do you think? Please review.


End file.
